callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Camouflage
in the Create-A-Class menu of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.]] Gold Camouflage is a Weapon Camouflage pattern available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare There are six weapons that can equip the Golden Camouflage. It is acquired by completing all the challenges for their respective weapon class, except for the Gold Desert Eagle, which is achieved when rank 55 is reached. This has no beneficial features over other camouflages, beyond their exclusivity. The player can check their progress for each weapon by going to barracks, selecting Challenges and view the type of gun they are trying to get Gold Camouflage for. * Gold Desert Eagle - Reach Rank 55. * M1014 - Complete all shotgun challenges. * Dragunov - Complete all sniper rifle challenges. * Mini-Uzi - Complete all submachine gun challenges. * AK-47 - Complete all assault rifle challenges. * M60E4 - Complete all light machine gun challenges. Dragunov Gold CoD4.png|The Golden Dragunov. Gold M1014 CoD4.png|The Golden M1014. Mini-Uzi Gold CoD4.png|The Golden Mini-Uzi with a silencer. Note the fingerprint smudge on the back of the gun. AK-47 GP-25 Gold Camouflage MW.png|The Golden AK-47 with a GP-25. Gold Camouflage M60E4 CoD4.png|The Golden M60E4. Desert Eagle Gold CoD4.png|The Golden Desert Eagle. Call of Duty: World at War Gold Camouflage was planned to appear in Call of Duty: World at War, but was cut from the final version of the game for an unknown reason. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gold Camouflage was rumored to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but didn't, although a golden Desert Eagle can be found in the game files. This Desert Eagle, however, is modeled after the one in Call of Duty 4, as can be most easily noticed by the lack of the under-barrel laser, or that it cannot have any attachments, unlike the normal Desert Eagle in the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops Gold Camouflage is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and is available after the player has Prestiged 14 times. With Gold Camouflage, most metallic components of the gun are covered in gold plating, while wooden and plastic components are replaced with black, synthetic materials. This has the possible effect of obscuring emblems on certain guns. Golden camouflage is available for every primary weapon, and can also affect certain attachments as well. In addition to these, shotgun shells will also appear golden. To use Gold Camouflage for any weapon, the player must be at least 14th Prestige and be willing to pay per Gold Camouflage. However, while it is not obtainable in Combat Training, it is automatically unlocked in Split Screen. The player can set the class loadouts in custom Private Matches to have golden camouflage on their primary weapons. Gallery :See Golden Camouflage/Black Ops Gallery for a gallery of golden weapons. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gold camouflage appears in Modern Warfare 3, and can be unlocked for any primary weapon (excluding the Riot Shield ) at the maximum weapon level. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Gold Camouflage returns yet again in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the fourth Call of Duty that has the Gold Camouflage in the game. To attain the Gold Camouflage for a weapon the player must complete a list of challenges in order with that gun. These challenges unlock other camouflages, and are seen by personalizing the weapon in Create-a-Class or via Barracks. However, the challenges for each gun class varies and are not all similar. For example, where getting 100 headshots on an assault rifle would unlock Kryptek: Typhon, the same challenge on sniper rifles requires the player to obtain 250 one-shot kills. In addition, some weapons in their own tier may have different challenges, examples being FHJ-18 AA and RPG, both being launchers but requiring aircraft destroyed and kills for the first nine challenges, respectively. The first nine challenges require a set amount of kills, headshots, one-shot kills or aircraft destroyed, depending on the weapon type. The amount is larger by each challenge. Once they have been completed, the remaining challenges' details are visible and can be progressed though. Once all the challenges have been completed and all camouflages have been unlocked, the player will have gained access to the Gold Camouflage. If the player unlocks Gold Camouflage for all weapons in a weapon category, then he/she will acquire a secret Diamond camouflage for every weapon in that class. In the Campaign, the Golden Camouflage is unlocked for every weapon that accept camouflages after completing the Strike Force mission Dispatch. Gallery Gold Camouflage single player menu icon BOII.png|The menu icon for Gold Camouflage seen in Single Player Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the upgraded version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, has Gold Camouflage, while in World at War it does not. *Gold Camouflage is applied to the Swarovski Scope, unlike all other weapons capable of equipping the ACOG Scope. It is also applied to the Low Power Scope on the G11. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the gold camouflages covers most, if not, all of the weapon, whereas other camouflages will leave parts of the weapon plain, such as the magazine, stock, and the scopes on Sniper Rifles. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, shotgun shells fired from a Model 1887 or KSG 12 with Gold Camouflage will be gold. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' is the first Call of Duty to have gold camouflage available in campaign mode. References ru: Golden Category:Camouflages Category:Customization Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: World at War Camouflages